Flight of the Bumblebee
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: "Do we know if Kuvira has any allergies?" – Prince Wu. From the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP freaking out over a bee in the house. Korvira. For Sailorlock.


**Flight of the Bumblebee**

* * *

 **Summary: "** Do we know if Kuvira has any allergies?" – Prince Wu. From the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP+ freaking out over a bee in the house. Korvira. For Sailorlock.

* * *

"Korra!" Kuvira shouted from the living room. The Avatar looked up from the Air Nation History textbook she was reading and smiled brightly. She had recognized that shout, so the ending results could either go one of two ways, with her girlfriend being mad at her, or her girlfriend wanting to spend some time cuddling. Either reasoning put a smile on her face since it would easily take time away from her studying, which she eagerly welcomed.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked as she sauntered into the living room. She placed her hands on the back of the couch, leaned forward, and crossed one leg behind the other.

"You left the window open," she said angrily.

"You said you were hot," the Avatar responded with a shrug.. She tapped her fingers along the back of the couch, rolling her eyes. "Our a/c is broken and I offered to fan you, but _you_ said I'd be 'too distracting'." Korra raised her hands and made air quotes around the last two words of her sentence. "I don't even know what is you're doing in here."

"I was trying to read, but a bee got in here," Kuvira answered quietly.

Korra looked around the living room, scanning over the television, the bookcase, the rack of dvds, and the furniture before frowning. "…What's a bee?" she asked.

"You don't know what a bee is?"

"I'm from the South, we don't have bugs," the Avatar answered defensively.

"…I'm allergic to bee stings," Kuvira said. "Get it out!" she snapped.

"Fine." Korra rolled her eyes. She moved to walk around the couch but stopped, once again glancing around the room. She could clearly hear her girlfriend's voice but she had yet to physically see her in the room. "Where are you?" she asked slowly.

Movement on the couch caught her eye. Looking down, Korra noticed the cream colored blanket bundled up on the couch shifted and moved. Soon, Kuvira's pale hand poked out from underneath the blanket. She held her hand up in the air before pointing down at where she was on the couch. "I'm under here," she whispered.

Korra threw her head back and laughed loudly. She clutched her abdomen, hunched over, and stomped a foot on the ground. She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, as she wheezed. "How bad can this thing be?" Korra giggled. She then heard a buzzing sound on her right. Moving around the couch, she spotted a small black and yellow bug crawling around on the arm of the couch.

"You're afraid of something this small?" she chuckled. Korra held her hand out and let the insect crawl onto the palm of her hand. "I really don't see a prob-ouch!" Jumping back, she dropped the bee to the ground, wincing as a welt rapidly grew in the middle of her hand. Korra peered closely and noticed something small and black sticking out of her hand. "Kuvira!" she shouted. The Avatar grabbed the blanket and ripped it off of the earthbender. "Look, it stung me!" She shoved her wounded hand into her girlfriend's face.

Kuvira looked at it, before sitting up, her olive green eyes wide with excitement. "You killed it!" she cried. "Bees die when they lose their stingers."

"Well aren't I lucky?" Korra muttered. She pressed on the side of the welt, coaxing the stinger out of her flesh before gently placing it onto the coffee table in front of the couch. "I think you owe me a thank you."

The metalbender sent her a harsh glare, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have to thank you, if you didn't leave the window open," she snarled.

Korra threw her hands up into the air as she scoffed in disbelief. "You said you were hot!"

" _You_ didn't fix the screen!"

" _You_ didn't want me in the room!"

"You…" Kuvira trailed off, her face turning pale as she stiffened. Korra looked at her in confusion before she heard the light buzzing sound. She froze where she was perched next to the couch, before rapidly looking around the room. "What was that noise?" she whispered.

"I think another one got in," Korra mumbled. Kuvira quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself. The Avatar immediately ripped it from her body before throwing herself on top of her, covering the two of them with a blanket. Kuvira raised an eyebrow as soon as Korra stopped moving. "I don't want to get stung either. That thing hurts!"

Kuvira rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else. The two sat quietly as they heard the soft buzzing from the bee overhead. Korra shifted her leg, complaining about a cramp, and placed it on the outside of Kuvira's hips. The metalbender placed her hands on Korra's hips, to help keep her balance.

The Avatar turned her head, and found herself nose to nose with Kuvira. She blinked, taking in their closeness. She brushed her brown hair behind her ear when it fell into the metalbender's face, tickling her nose. "Hi," Korra said with a smile.

"Hi." Kuvira answered. She then leaned up and pressed her lips against Korra's into a hard kiss. The Avatar's eyes widened for a moment, before she responded, cupping the metalbender's face in her hands. She moved her tongue across her girlfriend's thin bottom lip, tracing the outline before nibbling softly. Kuvira groaned into the Avatar's mouth before placing her hands onto her shoulders, her fingers bumping over ever ridge of muscle. Neither of the two noticed when the bee flew right back out the window.

Asami hummed to herself as she entered the apartment. She hung up her jacket on a purse by the front door. After taking off her heels, she walked into the living room, flipping through the mail. She paused when she noticed movement on the couch underneath the blanket. Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, Asami tip-toed over to the couch, before yanking the blanket off.

Korra and Kuvira instantly sat up, their eyes wide in shock, and their cheeks turning a bright red.

"What…are you two doing?" Asami asked, a smile forming on her face. Kuvira rolled her eyes before looking away. Korra cleared her throat before rubbing the back of her neck. She smiled sheepishly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hiding from a bee," Korra answered, her inflection making it sound like she was asking a question instead of making a statement. Kuvira grunted, mumbling about her allergies when Asami started to laugh.

"Is that what you're calling it?" the engineer threw blanket back over the tops of their heads. "You need a new code word."


End file.
